Naruto The Hakuryuukou
by Mr. Whels
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto adalah pemilik Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing]? Dan dia juga berasal dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan dilatih oleh Azazel sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh


**Naruto The Hakuryuukou**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** & **High School DxD** © **Ichiei Ishibumi**

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, Battle, and Romance

Pair : Naruto

Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Enjoy the Story..

Di sebuah danau didalam hutan terlihat tiga orang tengah berada disana, dua orang sedang duduk memancing sedangkan satu orangnya lagi hanya berdiri disampingnya. Keadaan terus hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai angkat bicara

"Azazel.. sebenarnya siapa yang akan kau suruh untuk menangkap Kokabiel..? aku apa Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tampan, orang yang dipanggilnya Azazel barusan adalah seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan warna blonde di bagian didepan rambutnya, pria tersebut kemudian menatap kearah pemuda berambut putih tersebut

"Hm.. aku ingin kalian berdua yang menangkap Kokabiel.. meski aku tau cukup salah satu dari kalian saja untuk menangkap Kokabiel tapi aku ingin kalian berdua yang menangkapnya.. bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" jawab dan sekaligus tanya Azazel, pemuda disampingnya yang merasa disebut namanya hanya menatap kearah Azazel

"Aku setuju saja.." jawab pemuda berambut spike blonde dengan dua jambang yang membiangkai wajahnya dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru_ shappire _tersebut, pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah Vali sambil mengaktifkan _Sacred Gear_nya yang berupa sayap naga berwarna putih kebiruan, begitupun dengan Vali yang juga mengaktifkan _Sacred Gear_nya yang berupa armor berwarna emas dengan sedikit hitam. "Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu." Ucap Naruto dan terbang meninggalkan Azazel diikuti oleh Vali yang juga terbang

**. . .**

Saat ini di Kuoh Akademi terlihat sebuah pelindung yang menutupi sekolah itu, sedangkan didalam pelindung itu terlihat kelompok Rias Gremory sedang bertarung dengan Kokabiel sedangkan kelompok Sona Sitri berusaha menahan pelindung mereka agar tidak hancur. Kelompok Rias saat ini tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk, mereka semua tidak mampu menglahkan Kokabiel

"Heh.. jadi hanya seginikah kemampuan dari adik Maou Lucifer.. aku pikir kau akan membuatku kesulitan tapi ternyata aku salah.." ucap Kokabiel dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear **_yang sangat besar. "Dengan begini _Great War _akan dimulai lagi." Ucap Kokabiel dan melemparkannya kearah kelompok Rias yang hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah

_[__Divide!__]_

Saat mendengar suara tersebut kelompok Rias segera membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa seseorang dengan armor naga berwarna putih sedang berdiri didepan mereka dan menangkap _**Light Spear **_milik Kokabiel dan menghancurkannya

"Kokabiel.. maafkan aku tapi sekarang kau harus kami tangkap." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Naruto dalam mode _[__Balance Breaker__]_, setelah mengatakan itu seseorang dengan armor emas langsung turun dan berdiri dibelakang Kokabiel memotong semua sayap Kokabiel dan menendangnya kearah Naruto

_[__Divide!__]_

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto dan meninju wajah Kokabiel dan berhasil membuat Kokabiel pingsan, setelahnya Naruto kemudian segera menatap kearah pria yang memakai armor ungu tersebut

Pria yang memakai armor ungu tersebut yang ternyata adalah Vali dalam mode _[__Balance Breaker__]_ juga segera berjalan kearah Kokabiel dan menggendongnya di bahunya. "Jadi.. itukah rival abadimu Naruto.. heh.. kelihatannya dia sangat lemah." Ucap Vali saat melihat Issei yang sedang disembuhkan oleh Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Rias

"Maaf atas semua kekacauan ini.. tapi kami yakinkan pihak Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh tidak terkait dengan ini semua.. karena ini adalah murni tindakan Kokabiel sendiri." Ucap Naruto saat dirinya sudah berdiri didepan Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah.. kami permisi dulu." Ucap Naruto dan terbang diikuti oleh Vali dibelakangnya

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar kota Kuoh, saat dia melewati Kuoh Akademi dia melihat Vali sedang berbicara dengan kelompok Rias tepatnya rival abadinya sang _Sekiryuutei_. Naruto yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk pergi kearah mereka

"Ah Vali.. menyapa teman-teman eh.." sapa Naruto saat berada dibelakang Vali, semua yang mendengar itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berada dibelakang Vali

"Ah Naruto.. aku hanya menyapa rival abadimu.." balas Vali yang menatap kearah Naruto, kelompok tersebut yang mendengar perkataan Vali barusan benar-benar terkejut. Mereka mengira bahwa pemuda yang didepannya adalah _'White One'_

"J-Jadi kau bukan _'White One'_?" tanya Issei yang terkejut, Vali yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk kearah Naruto

"Tidak bukan aku tapi dia.. aku adalah pemegang _Sacred Gear_ _[__Down Fall Dragon Spear]_." Jawab Vali lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri disamping Vali

"Aku Naruto.. pemegang _Sacred Gear_ _[__Divine Dividing]_." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum, Rias, Akeno, dan Xenovia hanya bisa blushing saat melihat senyuman menawan Naruto sedangkan Koneko hanya sedikit blushing begitupun dengan Asia. "Ah.. aku sampai lupa.. kami harus permisi dulu karena ada keperluan yang lainnya." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelompok Rias bersama dengan Vali disampingnya

**. . .**

Saat malam hari di Kuoh Akademi tepatnya disebuah ruangan di Kuoh Akademi terdapat empat orang yang duduk dan mengeluarkan aura yang lain, mereka adalah dua Maou dari Fraksi Iblis, Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, dan Archangel dari Fraksi Malaikat. Masing-masing pemimpin dari ketiga Fraksi tersebut membawa orang bersama mereka, kedua Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan membawa dua kelompok Iblis muda yang terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan Kokabiel yaitu kelompok Rias dan kelompok Sona serta _Queen_ dari Sizerch. Dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel membawa kedua muridnya, yaitu Vali dan Naruto. Sedangkan dari Fraksi Malaikat sang Archangel Michael membawa seorang Malaikat reinkarnasi sekaligus pemegang pedang Excalibur Mimic, Irina Shidou

"Jadi Azazel-dono.. bisa kau jelaskan kenapa salah satu jendralmu bisa menyerang Ri-tan dan So-tan?" tanya Serafall dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya, tapi semua yang berada diruangan tersebut bisa dengan jelas merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan dari Serafall

"Hh.. aku sekarang berani menjamin bahwa Kokabiel tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak.. aku sudah membekukannya di es abadi.. dan soal penyerangan tersebut itu murni tindakan Kokabiel sendiri." Jawab Azazel tenang, Serafall yang mendengar itu mulai tenang dan mulai tidak mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan. "Aku disini hanya menginginkan perdamaian.. jadi aku ingin menawarkan perdamaian."

"Aku setuju dengan usulan Azazel-dono.. kami para Malaikat juga menginginkan perdamaian." Ucap Michael. Sizerch yang mendengar itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum

"Kami juga dari Fraksi Iblis menginginkan perdamaian... jadi kami setuju dengan usulanmu Azazel-dono." Kata Sizerch yang masih tersenyum, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mengetahui pendapat tentang hal ini dari dua orang pemegang _Sacred Gear_ yang besemayam dua _Heavenly Dragon_." Ucap Azazel dan menatap kearah Issei. "Bagaimana menurutmu _Sekiryuutei_?" tanya Azazel yang masih menatap Issei

"Aku setuju saja.. asalkan impianku untuk menjadi raja Harem bisa menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Issei dengan diakhiri senyum mesumnya, Sizerch dan Michael hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Issei barusan sedangkan Azazel tertawa senang

"Hahahaha.. tentu impian itu masih bisa dilakukan Issei.. dan bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" tanya Azazel dan menatap kearah Naruto yang bersandar di tembok dibelakangnya dan menutup matanya

Merasa dipanggil Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Azazel. "Asalkan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang aku akan setuju." Jawab Naruto yang masih bersandar, lagi semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweetdrop

"Baiklah..." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Azazel sudah terlebih dulu melihat semua yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut membeku terkecuali untuk Naruto dan Issei yang memegang _Sacred Gear_ yang disemayami oleh dua _Heavenly Dragon_, para pemegang pedang suci, para pemimpin ketiga Fraksi, Hana Abaddon _Queen _sekaligus istridari Sizerch, Vali yang memiliki _Sacred Gear_ spesial, dan juga Rias yang tadi pundaknya sempat dipegang Issei

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Issei yang kebingungan saat melihat kelompok Sona membeku

"_[__Forbidden Balor View__]_.." jawab Azazel singkat dan menatap kearah langit lewat jendela dimana dilangit tersebut terlihat sebuah lingkaran teleportasi dan dari dalam lingkaran teleportasi tersebut keluar para penyihir wanita yang langsung menyerang bangunan Kuoh Akademi. "Naruto.. Vali.. kalian tahan mereka.. mungkin dengan kemunculan kalian akan membuat mereka cukup terkejut." Perintah Azazel kepada Naruto dan Vali, kedua orang tadi hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut dalam mode _[__Balance Breaker__]_, Issei yang melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya mengaktifkan _[__Balance Breaker__]_ hanya mendesah kesal

**. . .**

Naruto yang berada dalam mode _[__Balance Breaker__]_ segera menyerang setiap penyihir yang berada didekatnya, saat dia menatap kearah Vali yang juga sedang bertarung dia melihat Vali seperti menikmati ini semua dan itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah tombak putih dan melemparkannya kearah penyihir yang berada dibelakang Vali, Naruto kemudian segera meninju seorang penyihir yang berada di depannya dan hal itu terus Naruto lakukan. Saat mendengar suara ledakan Naruto sempat menatap kearah asal ledakan tersebut dan menemukan Azazel akan menghadapi seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian ungu, Naruto hanya membiarkannya saja dan kembali fokus untuk menghancurkan para penyihir tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian semua yang membeku tadi sudah bisa bergerak, mereka semua langsung menyerang setiap penyihir yang dilihatnya. Azazel disisi lain sudah berhasil mengalahkan wanita tersebut dan juga lingkaran teleportasi tersebut berhasil dihancurkan oleh Hana, melihat para penyihir tersebut sudah hancur semua Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dan berdiri disamping Azazel

"Cukup hebat untuk ukuran orang tua.." ucap Naruto saat berdiri disamping Azazel, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Hh..dia cukup merepotkan juga.." balas Azazel yang masih tersenyum, tiba-tiba sebuah tombak berwarna emas segera melesat kearah Azazel beruntung Azazel masih sempat mengaktifkan sihir pelindung. "Ah.. memang benar aku sudah menua eh.. Vali." Ucap Azazel dan menatap kearah Vali yang masih terbang menggunakan _[__Balance Breaker__]_

"Maaf Azazel.. sepertinya bersama denganmu tidak akan menyenangkan.. dan aku lihat sisi disini lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Vali yang mulai turun dan berdiri beberapa meter didepan Azazel dan Naruto. "Oh ya.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua.. aku adalah Vali Lucifer... pemegang _Sacred Gear __[__Down Fall Dragon Spear]_.. dan pemuda yang disamping Azazel adalah Naruto Lucifer." Kata Vali dan menunjuk kearah Naruto

"Ka-Kalian bersaudara?" tanya Issei yang terkejut, Vali yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

"Tidak.. kami hanya kebetulan memiliki darah Lucifer.. dan bisa dibilang kami saudara jauh." Balas Vali yang masih menyeringai, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah datar

Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat turun dari langit dan berdiri dihadapan Vali. "Vali kita harus mundur sekarang.. keadaan markas sedang kacau." Ucap pria tersebut, pria tersebut kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir dan menghilang bersama dengan Vali. Setelahnya Azazel kembali berjalan kearah para pemimpin Fraksi berada dan melanjutkan perjanjiannya, dan kesepakatan akhirnya adalah masing-masing dari setiap Fraksi akan mengirimkan perwakilan mereka untuk bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Fraksi Malaikat mengirimkan Irina untuk bersekolah disana sedangkan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh memilih Azazel sendiri untuk mengajar disana dan Naruto untuk bersekolah disana juga

**. . . **

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan kearah Kuoh Akademi dengan tenang, sehabis pertemuan para petinggi ketiga Fraksi semalam dia langsung harus masuk sekolah mulai sekarang. Sungguh menyebalkan untuk Naruto memang.. dia memang paling malas saat disuruh untuk belajar, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat cerdas

'_Hey Albion.. bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini?'_ tanya Naruto didalam batinnya

"_**[**__**Menurutku tidak terlalu buruk, Naruto.. karena dengan begini kita bisa terus memantau mereka**__**]**__**" **_Balas Albion, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto terus berbicara dengan Albion sampai tak terasa dia sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademi, Naruto menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian berjalan memasuki Kuoh Akademi dan langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari tau dimana kelasnya. Setelah mengetahui kelasnya Naruto segera berjalan kearah kelas tersebut, Naruto masuk dikelas XII-A. Entah kenapa dia masuk dikelas XII padahal umurnya masih setara dengan Issei, mungkin karena kecerdasannya yang mengagumkan

Sampai didepan pintu kelasnya Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai terdengar suara sang guru yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk, Naruto membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas

"Lucifer-san.. bisa kau perkenalkan lebih dulu dirimu." Ucap sang guru dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap kearah para siswa dan siswi dikelas tersebut

"Naruto Lucifer.. mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya." Ucap Naruto dan diakhiri dengan senyum menawan yang sukses membuat seluruh siswi dikelas tersebut memerah dan para siswa menggerutu kesal melihat hal tersebut

"Baiklah Lucifer-san.. kau sekarang boleh duduk.. kau akan duduk disebelah Himejima-san.. Himejima-san tolong angkat tanganmu." Ucap sang guru lagi, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang diikat pony tail segera mengangkat tangannya mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kearah wanita tersebut dan duduk disampingnya

"Hai.. meski kita bertemu tadi malam kita belum sempat berkenalan.. aku Naruto Lucifer." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Akeno yang melihat senyum itu terlihat sedikit rona pink diwajahnya

"Akeno Himejima.. _Queen _dari Rias-Bouchou." Balas Akeno sambil tersenyum, Naruto hanya mengangguk melihat itu dan menatap kearah Rias yang berada didepannya

"Rias Gremory.. Iblis darah murni dari keluarga Gremory dan _King _dari Akeno, Asia, Gasper, Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei." Kata Rias dan tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum juga untuk membalasnya

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Rias-san.. Akeno-san.." balas Naruto tersenyum, lagi Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa merona melihat hal tersebut. Setelahnya mereka kembali mendengarkan sang guru yang sudah mulai kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya, saat jam istirahat Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat Kuoh Akademi. Saat berada dihalaman belakang Kuoh Akademi Naruto melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pohon tersebut dan duduk dibawahnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon tersebut dan menutup matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin

"Naruto.." Naruto segera membuka matanya begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya dan benar saja didepannya berdiri Azazel yang mengenakan seragam para guru di Kuoh Akademi

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto singkat dan kembali menutup matanya, Azazel yang melihat itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto dan masih tetap berdiri

"Kau dan Grayfia mulai nanti akan tinggal satu rumah dengan kelompok Gremory, dan Irina." Jawab Azazel singkat, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera membuka matanya kembali dan menatap kearah Azazel dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'Kau-ber-canda-kan-?'_. Azazel yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku serius." Kata Azazel dengan nada seriusnya

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah akan hal tersebut dan mengangguk. "Oh ya Naruto.. kenapa kau tidak pergi ke _Occult Research Club_ hm..?" tanya Azazel, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas lelah

"Aku tidak tau kalau aku harus pergi ke _Occult Research Club_.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja." Jawab Naruto simpel, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Azazel kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah kembali menutup matanya, beberapa menit kemudian bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi dan Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kekelasnya

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan yang terletak dipinggiran kota Kuoh tempat biasanya Azazel memancing, tapi Naruto berhenti berjalan saat seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan seperti kebanyakan seragam sekolah di Jepang dan dipadukan dengan atribut dari China. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa pria didepannya tersebut adalah seorang manusia, tapi Naruto juga bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang besar bersama pria tersebut

"Siapa kau..? dan apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya, pria tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Ah.. _Hakuryuukou_.. Naruto.. aku Cao Cao, pemegang _Sacred Gear __[__True Longinus]_.." jawab pria tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Cao Cao, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tetap memandang datar kearah Cao Cao

'_Dia pemegang Sacred Gear __[__True Longinus].. kita pasti akan sulit untuk mengalahkannya meski dia itu hanya seorang manusia, Albion.'_ Ucap Naruto didalam batinnya, Albion yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"_**[Itu memang benar Naruto.. tapi kita masih bisa mengalahkannya]" **_balas Albion kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

".. dan untuk tujuanku kemari adalah untuk mengajakmu bergabung dengan golonganku." Tambah Cao Cao lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Golonganmu.. apa golonganmu ada hubungan dengan sebuah organisasi bernama **Khaos Brigade**?" tanya Naruto, Cao Cao hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. "Kalau begitu jawabannya tidak.. karena aku dengar salah satu tiang dari organisasi tersebut adalah _Hero Faction_ yang memiliki tujuan untuk membunuh semua mahluk supranutaral... dan bisa ku simpulkan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berasal dari _Hero Faction_."

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menyeringai. "Heh.. bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tentang struktur **Khaos Brigade **dan tujuan dari _Hero Faction_..?" tanya Cao Cao yang masih menyeringai

"Itu bukan urusanmu.. sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini, karena tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaan para Iblis." Balas Naruto dengan nada datarnya, Cao Cao yang mendengar itu hanya memperlebar seringainya

"Ah.. aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu." Kata Cao Cao dan melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung

**. . .**

Saat ini dikediaman Hyoudou sedang ramai karena kelompok Rias, Irina, Naruto harus tinggal disana. Saat ini semua orang kecuali Naruto berkumpul diruang tamu, tapi mereka masih belum sadar bahwa masih ada satu orang yang belum berkumpul bersama mereka

"Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul disini maka kita akan membahas-"

"Err.. buchou.. sepertinya masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih belum berkumpul." Sela Issei terhadap ucapan Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah satu persatu orang yang berada diruangan tersebut dan menemukan satu orang belum bersama dengan mereka

"Ah ya Naruto-kun.. ada yang tau kemana dia pergi?" tanya Rias dan menatap semua yang berada diruangan tersebut, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tau

"Dia tadi mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengecek sebuah aura kekuatan asing yang berasal dari hutan dipinggiran kota Kuoh." Ucap Azazel yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa, semua orang yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut, padahal mereka tidak merasakan aura kehadiran orang lain dari tadi diruangan ini. "Tapi sepertinya bocah itu dalam keadaan yang kurang baik saat ini." Ucap Azazel lagi dan berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menuju ketempat Naruto bersama dengan Irina dan Grayfia, sedangkan para kelompok Rias menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk berteleport ketempat Naruto

**. . .**

Keadaan Naruto saat ini bisa dikatakan tidak cukup baik. Awalnya dia mampu mengimbangi Cao Cao, tapi ketika Cao Cao menggunakan _[Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin] _yang merupakan _[Sub-Species Balance Breaker]_ dari _[True Longinus]_ dia akhirnya mulai kewalahan dan harus terus-menerus mencoba menghindari **Seven Treasures **Cao Cao

"Hmm.. kupikir kau akan mampu memberikanku tantangan meski sedikit, tapi ternyata tidak.." ucap Cao Cao kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang mencoba berdiri, dia benar-benar dihajar oleh Cao Cao, bahkan armonya hancur saat menyentuh salah satu bola milik Cao Cao tersebut

"Ugh.." Naruto hanya bisa meleguh kesakitan saat dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri, dia bahkan sudah tidak mempu berdiri saat ini

"_**[Naruto.. kau tidak apa-apa?]" **_tanya Albion didalam batin Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa meringis

'_A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Albion..' _balas Naruto dan menatap keara Cao Cao yang perlahan berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan tombaknya yang dia taruh dia atas bahunya, tapi sebelum dia lebih mendekat lagi sebuah belati es muncul dan menghujani kearah Cao Cao tapi karena refleknya yang hebat dia bisa menghindari semua belati es tersebut. Cao Cao kemudian menatap kearah langit dan menemukan seorang Iblis wanita berambut perak sedang terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap Iblisnya, disampingnya terdapat seorang perempuan berambut blonde coklat dengan sayap khas Malaikat

"_[True Longinus]_, tidak kusangka aku akan melihat _Sacred Gear _ini lagi setelah sekian lama aku mencarinya." Ucap Azazel yang berdiri disamping Naruto, tidak lama kemudian kelompok Rias datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan terkejut saat mendapati tempat ini sudah berantakan. "Kau masih belum tandingan untuk tombak itu sekarang ini Naruto.."

"Aku juga tau Azazel.. aku masih belum terlalu tau mengetahui teknik _[True Longinus] _jadi aku sangat sulit untuk menganstisipasinya." Balas Naruto dan kembali berdiri, disampingnya sudah ada Iblis wanita berambut silver tadi dan memapah Naruto

Sebuah kabut tiba-tiba muncul disamping Cao Cao dan dari kabut tersebut muncul seorang pria lagi. "Masih terlalu awal untuk bertarung dengan mereka Cao Cao.. sebaiknya kita pergi dulu." Ucap pria tersebut, Cao Cao yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan tubuhnya dan tubuh pria tersebut mulai terselimuti oleh kabut, dan saat kabut tersebut menghilang mereka berdua juga sudah menghilang

"_[Dimension Lost]_, tidak kusangka aku juga akan melihatnya juga.." ucap Azazel yang masih menatap kearah tempat kedua orang tadi berada, setelahnya dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang dipapah oleh wanita berambut silver tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau cepat obati Naruto, Grayfia.. lukanya memang tidak terlalu parah dari luar, tapi kita tidak tau seberapa parah didalam." Ucap Azazel dan menatap kearah Grayfia

Grayfia yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. "Itu sudah pasti, Azazel-san.. karena aku adalah istrinya sudah sepantasnya saya yang merawatnya." Balas Grayfia dan membuat lingkaran sihir dan kemudian masuk dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut

_**To Be Continued**_

Done.. saya muncul lagi.. dicerita ini Naruto yang memiliki Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, dan untuk Vali dia disini memiliki Sacred Gear Down Fall Dragon Spear yang merupakan Sacred Gear buatan Grigori. And disini Grayfia adalah istri Naruto dan fic ini adalah Harem. And untuk listnya

Grayfia

Rias

Akeno

Xenovia

Rossweisse

Irina(Maybe)

Kuroka(Maybe)

Mungkin daftarnya akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita, jadi jangan salahkan saya kalo tiba-tiba daftar Haremnya berubah.. terakhir Review... see you..

**Mr. Whels OUT**


End file.
